The Cursed Revenge
The Cursed Revenge is a massive multi-deck war Galleon originally owned and used by the Stormwind Navy. It was seized and captured by pirates led by Captain "Black Jack". The vessel once served as the base for those who worked under its Captain. Origins and General Information Originally named the HMS Sapphire, it was a vessel of impressive stature and power used as a personal flagship in the Stormwind's Naval Forces. Designed with the purpose to transport tangible goods, important figureheads, and rare artifacts and treasure by His Majesty, the ship was a massive construction armored to teeth to weather marauders while delivering a packing punch to any that dared try. It was later used as a flagship vessel to Admiral Nelson of the Stormwind Naval Forces. Damage and Reconstruction The Cursed Revenge has received numerous construction, upgrades, and repairs. The ship receives a massive overhaul once every 100 years to keep up with the demands of long voyages, updating armor, replacing old wood, and adding weaponry. The ship suffered massive damage during the era of Cataclysm due to a massive wave which overturned the ship and thus forced their numbers to either sink or swim. Survival was scaled at 40% with only the truly seafaring able to find refuge on neighboring islands or methods of escape. It was during this time that Vaelrin, as Captain, took to hiding after surviving a 'sinking ship' to evade capture. It was also during this time that he turned to see refuge in The Sunguard as an unnamed and stated "mute" soldier. Generous benefactors provided the tools and funding for its recovery and reconstruction to its former glory. Despite it's revived state, its purpose was primarily defunct due to the Captain's allegiance in serving the military. With no other purpose than to serve as both a trophy and casual means of travel, it remained stationed at the Port nearest to Shallowbrook Manor providing housing to crew refugees who, in return for shelter, maintain its upkeep. Current Standing By request of Telchis Truefeather, as part of showing immediate loyalty to The Sunguard, The Cursed Revenge was enlisted to be part of The Crimson Fleet. This ship, along with assigned The Morning Star, is maintained, owned, and captained by Vaelrin in the marine division of the Sunguard. Crewmembers Their numbers ranging between 150-200, members of the Cursed Revenge are composed of stragglers, muggers, thieves, and freedom seekers. Composed of a wide variety of races, the crew members of the Revenge joined for various reasons whether escape from the law, the promise of freedom from living in the jurisdiction of established governments and Kingdoms, wealth, adventure, and numerous other reasons. Their skill level ranged from inept to masterful, their roles assigned based on their strongest or trained if none could be found. Senior members were usually the backbone of the ship, proficient in a variety of things from manning the sails to gunnery. Lower ended members were used as armed fighters taking the fight to ships or areas pillaged by using either trained or street learned forms of combat to bring down foes. After the fall of Cursed Revenge, and its forced retirement due to the events of the Shattering killing off many of its members, the numbers have ranged to a small number of around 50-75 while increasing with word spreading of its revival, many still loyal to the Revenge. Surviving members benefited from their once Captain's pursuit of redemption in The Sunguard by taking advantage of the forgiveness treaty given by The State. In return for the pardon, a commitment was necessary by taking the Sunguard Oath and becoming official soldiers to serve under the banner and never to perform an act of crime again. Those who now align with the Revenge are past cutthroats currently serving a greater purpose for the protection of Quel'thalas and the region of Azeroth itself. While still primarily mixed race, much of the surviving or adding numbers are composed of elves and humans taking advantage at a second chance of living a decent, civil life. It is through Vaelrin's prestige as once Captain that draws in these numbers, his existence and tale giving inspiration that they too might also be allowed an opportunity to pursue redemption expunged of their previous crimes and be readmitted into society with good standing. Defenses Why did I list this what do I write here Category:Pirates Category:The Cursed Revenge Category:Organizations Category:Ships